Friendly Advice
by KitanavsMileena
Summary: Activity in the bedroom has slowed for Johnny and Sonya since the arrival of their son, prompting the actor to seek a little advice from his VERY happily married friend, Liu Kang. Just a silly drabble to help me unblock.


**Friendly Advice**

* * *

Liu growled in slight annoyance as Johnny fidgeted beside him, ruining his concentration as he tried to meditate. The actor was supposed to be doing the same thing; he stated that he was genuinely interested in learning. But since the two of them sat down under the Momiji tree half an hour ago, all he did was squirm, readjust, squirm again, sneak a glance at him out of the corner of one open eye; as if he couldn't get comfortable or was preoccupied. Liu heaved a sigh, drooping his head and shoulders.

"I don't think it's going to happen for you today…" he drawled. Johnny's scrunched eyes popped open, and he flashed the former monk a sheepish grin.

"Heh, sorry." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just a little distracted."

"Don't worry about it. It takes time to learn to do it properly." Liu reassured. "I started back when I was just eleven, so I've had plenty of practice."

"Yeah…" Johnny trailed off, fidgeting again and clearing his throat. "So um… speaking of 'practice,' I sorta asked to do this because I uh… I kinda wanted to ask you a question about something…"

Liu shrugged, "Sure, what is it?"

Johnny blew a breath outwards, "It's kind of embarrassing…"

"You're beginning to make me nervous John…" Liu said uneasily.

"Well…" the actor began. "You and Kitana… you guys have sex right?"

Liu nearly gaped, then promptly face-palmed, "Elders… what in the world John?"

"Well…" Johnny asked.

"We've been married nine months Johnny, what do you think?" Liu drawled, having picked up some of Jade's sarcasm.

"Right, right…" Johnny dismissed "and… would you say it's, good? Maybe fun?"

Liu huffed, "Yes and yes. Get to the point please." he said quickly, wanting to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

Johnny pretty much knew the answer to his first questions:They were merely a nervous, impulsive slip. He could tell Liu and Kitana were _quite_ physically involved. He could see it in the way they always greeted each other, with a lingering or multiple kisses, her arms wrapping around his neck. It was in devious little grins they would share, her giggles when he whispered lowly into her ear. And the way they were always hanging off of each other; curling right up, gazing into each other's eyes and forgetting the rest of the world. Yes indeed, Liu and Kitana were getting it in, and _regularly_. So it had to be good right? Johnny drew a slow breath.

"It's like this man." he began, "I mean Sonya and I are great. We always have fun, we enjoy ourselves… but since the baby things have kinda slowed to a halt. I just want the spark to come back."

"Well from what I hear, that's just what happens for a while." Liu said. "Robert was born only what, three months ago? Sonya's probably just beginning to feel herself again."

"Yeah and I get that, but I wanna help her get back to herself, if you know what I mean…" Johnny suggestively emphasized, wiggling his brows. "So how do you keep the spark going? What do you guys do to keep things interesting?"

"Well, I… I don't know, they just are." Liu stammered, feeling more and more awkward by the second. "I mean, it's not anything that we do intentionally… we just let things happen as we feel it."

"Like?" Johnny prodded.

"_Ai-yah_…" Liu muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Like… one time, we were sitting in the pagoda over there," Johnny followed his finger to the indicated pagoda a few meters away. "we were just sitting and talking. Kitana leaned against me, and I wrapped my arm around her. Then we started feeling it, getting caught up in the moment… so, yeah things happened."

"Aw man, right out here in the garden? Nice." the actor praised, a lewd grin on his features. "Guards pace around all over the place. Weren't you worried about getting caught?"

"Sometimes that's what makes it fun." Liu lowly answered, a blush spreading over his cheeks as memories of passionate trysts in various corners in and around the palace played through his mind. He tilted his head down, gulping the onset of salivation in his throat. "We've done it in lots of places where someone could catch us; Kitana's study, the Council Room, the Throne Room, the library…"

"Did you remember to use your inside voice?" Johnny snickered.

"Ha, ha…" Liu huffed dryly. He fidgeted, wringing his hands in his lap and praying his loose trousers would hide his semi-hardness. Memories of hefting Kitana up against a bookshelf, her strong legs wrapped around him, trailing kisses over her neck and exposed chest as she writhed against him, barely able to restrain her breathy noises of enjoyment: It all played in his mind with crystalline clarity, and it was driving him insane. Liu would be forever amazed at how arousal could just claim his body with little to no stimuli, and totally bend him to its will.

"Okay, so lots of different places… what else?" Johnny implored.

"Um… sometimes we create a little… scenario." Liu muttered.

"You mean like role-playing?"

"Eh, something like that… Once Kitana got angry with me and she tied me up and, ahem 'taught me a lesson,' if you will. She put on some of her training attire, she even used her fans.*"

"_Daaaamn… _Had no idea you two got down like _that_. There may be hope for you yet buddy!" the actor proudly stated, giving Liu a hardy slap on the back. "So role-play… Y'know I did by a dominatrix set* that we never got to try out…"

"Excellent. Go try that when you can. Now if you'd excuse me…" Liu quickly rose from his cross-legged position and took off for the palace's entrance, and Johnny could swear he heard a cartoony ricochet as he left. The actor gave another raunchy smirk.

"Probably off to get some of that action now, heheheh…" he chuckled to himself.

Liu, now very hot and bothered, brusquely moved through the corridors intent on finding his wife, causing a few servants to gaze at him curiously as he whizzed by. He conveniently found her in one of the long halls near their chambers, she and Sonya, the latter clutching her son in her arms, walking side-by-side and chatting amicably. Liu was upon them almost instantly, nearly startling them both.

"I need to borrow you." he quickly said, taking Kitana's hand and practically dragging her off before she could reply.

"A-Alright. Excuse us Sonya…" she called perplexedly over her shoulder, the blonde staring at them oddly as they disappeared down the hall in record time.

"What's up with that?" she muttered, before shrugging it off and continuing on her way.

Liu felt as though they'd never reach their rooms but they did, him promptly closing and locking the door behind them.

"Liu? What in the wo-"

Before Kitana could finish, Liu's mouth crashed upon hers, stealing her breath in an instant. All of the lust she felt emanating from him suffused her almost immediately, and she quickly reciprocated the rough kiss. With wordless urgency, they shed their clothes and made for their gigantic bed. He ravaged her with total abandon, and Kitana's mind struggled to keep up with it all. It seemed all at once that his hands and mouth were everywhere on her body, and then he was taking her hard. All she could do was writhe in sweet agony, crying out in bliss nearly at the top of her lungs.

By the time it ended, they were lying back totally spent and utterly breathless.

"Wow…" Kitana managed to breathe after a whole ten minutes. "Th-That… that was just…"

"Yeah…" Liu panted in reply, his brain still reeling in post-orgasmic bliss.

"What in the world got into you?" Kitana emphatically asked.

Liu broke into a fit of chuckles, managing to state, "Well, Johnny wanted a little advice and um... it made a few 'memories' come back..."

"Interesting…" Kitana trailed off. "Well, I can personally attest that he's getting it from a _very _good source…"

"Well, glad you think so." Liu murmured with a wry smirk, leaning in to seal their lips.

* * *

***A reference to my recent oneshot lemon 'Punishment and Reward.' Haven't read it yet? Then by all means, feel free…**

***See what I did there ULTIMATEbudokai3? ;)**

**So sorry that I haven't updated my main stories in a while guys, but I promise I'm working on them. Life has been kinda crazy: One of my immediate family members got robbed by some dumbass kids and we're having to deal with that crap, plus I'm trying to write an original graphic novel, and I finally got another job. So bear with me, I'm still writing… slowly…**

**Anyway, tell me what you think of this attempt to clean my cluttered mental chimney, and hopefully I'll be back soon! **


End file.
